Santa Traps
by magicmumu
Summary: A Christmas in the Warehouse. Helena/Myka, futurefic


Santa Traps

by Erin Griffin

Fandom: Warehouse 13

Pairing: Myka/HG, future fic

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish I did.

A/N: Happy Holidays to all. Except Jaffar, he's mean.

Myka tiptoed back in to the room, wincing when the door made its not so quiet click behind her. She noticed a slight movement in the corner of her eye and screwed up her face in slight annoyance as she picked the tinsil out of her hair. She took her robe off and placed it on the door, leaving her somewhat cold in her pajamas consisting of a black tanktop and reindeer pajama pants, given to her by Claudia the year before. It was the most casual item she owned. She tried her best to sneak back into the bed, kicking off her slippers before getting under the covers. Right before she could lay her head down on the pillows, a hand snaked its way around her waist. "Who is this beautiful woman who has come into bed with me? Has Christmas morning come early? Is this my gift? Well... As long as we don't tell my wife."

"I am a lot sexier than your wife," Myka said, playing along. She snuggled into the blankets and into Helena.

"Impossible," the raven haired woman said, drawing Myka into her further. She placed a kiss on the other woman's neck, and said, "Are you finished playing Father Christmas tonight?"

Myka sighed contently as she answered, "for now. The stockings are hung up, carrot nibbled at, cookies eaten - please don't out that many out again."

"Why didn't you simply throw them in the rubbish bin?"

"I did that last year and she almsot saw them, remember?"

"You could have taken them to the rubbish bins outside."

"In that snow? I think not," Myka replied with a snort.

Helena chuckled at Myka's reaction to this, and said, "I would have warmed you up."

"After complaining loudly about how cold my feet are. I think I made my life easier by eating the cookies."

"Well, we'll see. I was there when Pete and Gracie made them."

"Yeah, I was there when you three were done," Myka shot back as she remembered the mess that was left behind. There was another chuckle in the brunette's ear as she felt her eyes droop. Conversation between them ceased, and soon after, they both fell asleep.

As a mass fell upon Myka's feet, she groaned and forced herself to lift her head muttering, "Please don't be Pete, please don't be Pete, please don't be Pete." She tried not to remember the year before when Pete had come into the room and jumped on her, leaving her sore and pissed at him well into the new year. A soft husky chuckle sounded in her ear, and she sent a playful sort of glare in Helena's direction, and as expected, the raven haired woman was unaffected by it. Slowly, Myka twisted her body so that she faced a small child of almost 5 years old.

"Good morning Sweetheart," Helena said, sitting up so that her back leaned against the cold headboard. She held her hands out to the little girl who climbed into bed with them. "Merry Christmas." She placed a kiss on her daughter's head.

"MmmmChristmas," the girl replied, resting her had on her mother's shoulder. She was apperently very tired. Myka knew she would be, having picked up after her 'Santa traps' that she had stayed up quite late creating. She blamed Helena for giving the girl the idea of it, and had twice almost overlooked a couple of the traps.

"Did you catch him?" Myka asked.

"No," the girl said somewhat sadly.

"It's probably better that you didn't get Santa. He wouldn't be able to give the rest of the children their presents if you did that."

"I set a really good trap this time." Gracie said.

"Be careful with those traps of yours. It may put you on the naughty list next year," Helena said, her tone playful.

There was a knock at the door, which then opened slightly. "Are you decent? You are? Dang." Pete opened the door wider and sang, "Gracie Wacie Wells! You're awake!"

"She's tired this morning." Myka explained to the man.

"Wanna come see what Santa got me?" Pete asked. "I bet you got a bunch of cool stuff, too, but I hope I got a lot of comibooks this year."

"My grappling hook?" Gracie asked livening up some, and she jumped from the bed and ran after Pete, who started chasing her down the stairs.

Myka groaned. "I blame you."

"Of course Darling," Helena said as she got out of bed. She kissed Myka goodmorning and made to follow Gracie and Pete to the Christmas tree to supervise the unwrapping of gifts. Myka went to where she kept the video camera and did the same. There was a large crash, and a growl from Helena.

"GRACIE!"

Myka then heard Pete say, "I think Myka forgot one."

"You think?"

The End


End file.
